The increasing demands for higher areal recording density impose increasingly greater demands on thin film magnetic recording media in terms of remanent coercivity (Hr), magnetic remanance (Mr), coercivity squareness (S*), medium noise, i.e., signal-to-medium noise ratio (SMNR), and narrow track recording performance. It is extremely difficult to produce a magnetic recording medium satisfying such demanding requirements.
The linear recording density can be increased by increasing the Hr of the magnetic recording medium, and by decreasing the medium noise, as by maintaining very fine magnetically non-coupled grains. Medium noise in thin films is a dominant factor restricting increased recording density of high-density magnetic hard disk drives, and is attributed primarily to inhomogeneous grain size and intergranular exchange coupling. Accordingly, in order to increase linear density, medium noise must be minimized by suitable microstructure control.
According to the domain theory, a magnetic material is composed of a number of submicroscopic regions called domains. Each domain contains parallel atomic moments and is always magnetized to saturation, but the directions of magnetization of different domains are not necessarily parallel. In the absence of an applied magnetic field, adjacent domains may be oriented randomly in any number of several directions, called the directions of easy magnetization, which depend on the geometry of the crystal. The resultant effect of all these various directions of magnetization may be zero, as is the case with an unmagnetized specimen. When a magnetic filed is applied, the domains most nearly parallel to the direction of the applied field grow in size at the expense of the others. This is called boundary displacement of the domains or the domain growth. A further increase in magnetic field causes more domains to rotate and align parallel to the applied field. When the material reaches the point of saturation magnetization, no further domain growth would take place on increasing the strength of the magnetic field.
The ease of magnetization or demagnetization of a magnetic material depends on the crystal structure, grain orientation, the state of strain, and the direction and strength of the magnetic field. The magnetization is most easily obtained along the easy axis of magnetization but most difficult along the hard axis of magnetization. A magnetic material is said to possess a magnetic anisotropy when easy and hard axes exist. On the other hand, a magnetic material is said to be isotropic when there are no easy or hard axes.
“Anisotropy energy” is the difference in energy of magnetization for these two extreme directions, namely, the easy axis of magnetization and the hard axis of magnetization. For example, a single crystal of iron, which is made up of a cubic array of iron atoms, tends to magnetize in the directions of the cube edges along which lie the easy axes of magnetization. A single crystal of iron requires about 1.4×105 ergs/cm3 (at room temperature) to move magnetization into the hard axis of magnetization, which is along a cubic body diagonal.
The anisotropy energy UA could be expressed in an ascending power series of the direction cosines between the magnetization and the crystal axes. For cubic crystals, the lowest-order terms take the form of Equation (1),UA=K1(α12α22+α22α32+α32α12)+K1(α12α22α32)  (1)
where α1, α2 and α3 are direction cosines with respect to the cube, and K1 and K2 are temperature-dependent parameters characteristic of the material, called anisotropy constants.
Anisotropy constants can be determined from (1) analysis of magnetization curves, (2) the torque on single crystals in a large applied field, and (3) single crystal magnetic resonance.
The total energy of a magnetic substance depends upon the state of strain in the magnetic material and the direction of magnetization through three contributions. The first two consist of the crystalline anisotropy energy of the unstrained lattice plus a correction that takes into account the dependence of the anisotropy energy on the state of strain. The third contribution is that of the elastic energy, which is independent of magnetization direction and is a minimum in the unstrained state. The state of strain of the crystal will be that which makes the sum of the three contributions of the energy a minimum. The result is that, when magnetized, the lattice is always distorted from the unstrained state, unless there is no anisotropy.
“Magnetostriction” refers to the changes in dimension of a magnetic material when it is placed in magnetic field. It is caused by the rotation of domains of a magnetic material under the action of magnetic field. The rotation of domains gives rise to internal strains in the material, causing its contraction or expansion.
The requirements for high areal density impose increasingly greater requirements on magnetic recording media in terms of coercivity, remanent squareness, low medium noise and narrow track recording performance. It is extremely difficult to produce a magnetic recording medium satisfying such demanding requirements, particularly a high-density magnetic rigid disk medium for longitudinal and perpendicular recording. The magnetic anisotropy of longitudinal and perpendicular recording media causes the easily magnetized direction of the media to be located in the film plane and perpendicular to the film plane, respectively. The remanent magnetic moment of the magnetic media after magnetic recording or writing of longitudinal and perpendicular media is located in the film plane and perpendicular to the film plane, respectively.
A substrate material conventionally employed in producing magnetic recording rigid disks comprises an aluminum-magnesium (Al—Mg) alloy. Such Al—Mg alloys are typically electrolessly plated with a layer of NiP at a thickness of about 15 microns to increase the hardness of the substrates, thereby providing a suitable surface for polishing to provide the requisite surface roughness or texture.
Other substrate materials have been employed, such as glass, e.g., an amorphous glass, glass-ceramic material which comprises a mixture of amorphous and crystalline materials, and ceramic materials. Glass-ceramic materials do not normally exhibit a crystalline surface. Glasses and glass-ceramics generally exhibit high resistance to shocks.
FIG. 1 shows the schematic arrangement of a magnetic disk drive 10 using a rotary actuator. A disk or medium 11 is mounted on a spindle 12 and rotated at a predetermined speed. The rotary actuator comprises an arm 15 to which is coupled a suspension 14. A magnetic head 13 is mounted at the distal end of the suspension 14. The magnetic head 13 is brought into contact with the recording/reproduction surface of the disk 11. The rotary actuator could have several suspensions and multiple magnetic heads to allow for simultaneous recording and reproduction on and from both surfaces of each medium.
An electromagnetic converting portion (not shown) for recording/reproducing information is mounted on the magnetic head 13. The arm 15 has a bobbin portion for holding a driving coil (not shown). A voice coil motor 19 as a kind of linear motor is provided to the other end of the arm 15. The voice motor 19 has the driving coil wound on the bobbin portion of the arm 15 and a magnetic circuit (not shown). The magnetic circuit comprises a permanent magnet and a counter yoke. The magnetic circuit opposes the driving coil to sandwich it. The arm 15 is swingably supported by ball bearings (not shown) provided at the upper and lower portions of a pivot portion 17. The ball bearings provided around the pivot portion 17 are held by a carriage portion (not shown).
A magnetic head support mechanism is controlled by a positioning servo driving system. The positioning servo driving system comprises a feedback control circuit having a head position detection sensor (not shown), a power supply (not shown), and a controller (not shown). When a signal is supplied from the controller to the respective power supplies based on the detection result of the position of the magnetic head 13, the driving coil of the voice coil motor 19 and the piezoelectric element (not shown) of the head portion are driven.
A cross sectional view of a conventional longitudinal recording disk medium is depicted in FIG. 2. A longitudinal recording medium typically comprises a non-magnetic substrate 20 having sequentially deposited on each side thereof an underlayer 21, 21′, such as chromium (Cr) or Cr-alloy, a magnetic layer 22, 22′, typically comprising a cobalt (Co)-base alloy, and a protective overcoat 23, 23′, typically containing carbon. Conventional practices also comprise bonding a lubricant topcoat (not shown) to the protective overcoat. Underlayer 21, 21′, magnetic layer 22, 22′, and protective overcoat 23, 23′, are typically deposited by sputtering techniques. The Co-base alloy magnetic layer deposited by conventional techniques normally comprises polycrystallites epitaxially grown on the polycrystal Cr or Cr-alloy underlayer.
The underlayer and magnetic layer are conventionally sequentially sputter deposited on the substrate in an inert gas atmosphere, such as an atmosphere of pure argon. A conventional carbon overcoat is typically deposited in argon with nitrogen, hydrogen or ethylene. Conventional lubricant topcoats are typically about 20 Å thick.
It is recognized that the magnetic properties, such as Hr, Mr, S* and SMNR, which are critical to the performance of a magnetic alloy film, depend primarily upon the microstructure of the magnetic layer which, in turn, is influenced by one or more underlying layers on which it is deposited. It is also recognized that an underlayer made of soft magnetic films is useful in perpendicular recording media because a relatively thick (compared to magnetic layer) soft underlayer provides a return path for the read-write head and amplifies perpendicular component of the write field in the recording layer. However, Barkhausen noise caused by domain wall motions in the soft underlayer can be a significant noise source. Since the orientation of the domains can be controlled by the magnetic anisotropy, introducing a magnetic anisotropy in the soft underlayer would be one way to suppress Barkhausen noise. When the magnetic anisotropy is sufficiently large, the domains would preferably orient themselves along the anisotropy axis.
The magnetic anisotropy could be controlled in several ways in the soft magnetic thin film materials. The most frequently applied methods are post-deposition annealing while applying a magnetic field and applying a bias magnetic field during deposition. However, both methods can cause complications in the disk manufacturing process.
A “soft magnetic” material is material that is easily magnetized and demagnetized. As compared to a soft magnetic material, a “hard magnetic” material is one that neither magnetizes nor demagnetizes easily. The problem of making soft magnetic materials conventionally is that they usually have many crystalline boundaries and crystal grains oriented in many directions. In such metals, the magnetization process is accompanied by much irreversible Block wall motion and by much rotation against anisotropy, which is usually irreversible. See Mc-Graw Hill Encyclopedia of Science & Technology, Vol. 5, 366 (1982). Mc-Graw Hill Encyclopedia of Science & Technology further states that the preferred soft material would be a material fabricated by some inexpensive technique that results in all crystal grains being oriented in the same or nearly the same direction. Id. Applicants, however, have found that “all grains” oriented in the same direction would be very difficult to produce and would not be the “preferred soft material.” In fact, applicants have found that very high anisotropy is not desirable.
Li-Lien Lee et al., “Seedlayer induced (002) crystallographic texture in NiAl underlayers,” J. Appl. Phys. 79 (8), (1996), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,586 disclose the use of seedlayer to control structure of non-ferromagnetic underlayers of longitudinal recording media.
This invention describes how one can create magnetic anisotropy in soft underlayer of a perpendicular recording media by using a seedlayer to maximize the effect of a magnetron field.